


Angels and Airwaves

by GlisteningEtoile



Series: Heartstrings and Airplanes [1]
Category: RWBY, Strawberry Panic!, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, OC Side Characters, Recycling Storylines, References to Other Worlds, Slice of Life, lots of filler, two sides of a coin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlisteningEtoile/pseuds/GlisteningEtoile
Summary: This would be my first entry onto AO4, to this, I introduce a new story, something combining two famous stories of lesbian relationships in Japan and adding a slight Americanized twist to it all. I do apologize to those who complain but it does not matter, however in terms of corrections, yes I will read them and take them into account. I would actually heavily ask that you leave comments and any extra stuff, kudos is nice readers but I would absolutely love to hear anything you guys may have.Weiss Schnee is a late transfer to Clarion Academy in Concord, the Academy itself is known almost exclusively as an all female-student paradise, away from the world. A girl who's history with the outside world is tossed in, out of not only respects for her family, but to her, this is just another school, maybe slightly better but who will know? Only women are allowed in and any critiques of the school only grasp at the lack of opportunities for men to ever interfere with it. Blake Belladonna, forever known as the ruling queen of the school, might have other plans for this girl.





	1. I'm feeling it now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blake DarkQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blake+DarkQueen).

> As of 9.8.2019, I was contacted by someone I deeply felt like this was a story I would dedicate to, she meant something within my life and truly someone who I felt I shouldn't have said such nasty things to when I was in such a toxic state of mine. As I wrote out the first chapter, it felt very much so like the time I spoke to her in a sense of a tightened chest. I want this story to be great, I truly want you readers to enjoy it and to become immersed with it.

Weiss walked down the paved road towards her new school, “new town, new life, and everything…” She sighed as she thought back to her last week of summer she spent with her friends, smiling sadly as they enjoyed their drinks at the restaurant, “Whaaaaat?!!! BUT WE.. WEISS!!! We’ll miss you!!! Like, come on!!!” She chuckled staring over to Ruby and Yang, smiling, “Yeah! And you won’t even get to meet my boyfriend Johnathan!” Yang grumbled slightly as she sipped quietly, leaving Weiss dead-panned as she looked at them both, “Yeah! We haven’t even seen you in a relationship! I mean haven’t you gotten your first kiss?!” Weiss looked down at her drink, softly sighing as she tinkered with the straw, “Y, yeah..”

The path up to the campus was finally evening out and she finally was introduced to the Academy, “So… This is Clarion Academy… It’s so prestigious.” She opened the pamphlet her mother handed to her this morning, revealing the map to it. “Horse stables… Tennis courts, a church, a garden… My god… So large and expansive, No wonder my mother was excited to move to Concord.” Weiss looked at the circled building and looked up, “left of the church, behind the ‘Eden’s Garden’…” She walked through the black steel gates, the walls made of brick, showing such a contrast difference from the Academy grounds to the outside world of Concord, it almost seemed as if the two were different entire worlds.

The walk towards the main offices were silent, only once in a while seeing a student or teacher, all strangely female, the uniforms they wore were different from each other as well, she wondered if they were younger or older as she stepped into the office and was welcomed by a brightly-dressed woman, young and passionate showing great pride in her work. “Ah, you must be one of the late registered new-entries to the Academy, welcome! My name is Aihara Yuzu, I, I mean! I’m Yuzu Aihara, the school’s secretary. and you are...?” “Weiss Schnee, Miss Aihara, is it normal to… I mean, excuse me for the question considering I’ve yet to have fully read the brochure myself but is the Clarion Academy all female… Even down to the staff...?”

She looked hesitantly at Weiss and smiled in amusement, “Ah, not used to being at an all-female school, are you? Well, yes, we are. Y’see, my wife Mei after marrying me and finishing our studies at our grandfather’s school was contacted by our father. He spoke to us of a very, very old academy that was once filled with many students, however after the family who owned the academy prior to us had supposedly disappeared, Mei and I had hunted them down, turns out the current owner was actually still having the academy grounds taken care of yet she chose to let certain aspects such as the wall age for the sake of “Creating a world, so unique and separated that the girls who would ever choose to once again attend shall be allowed to live a life so excluded from the outer-world’s influences allowing them to begin again.” She took a pause to breathe, Weiss cocking an eyebrow in wonder, “That owner was also… a student here too, her name is Shizuma Hanazono. In fact, in honor to her, we’ve kept a tradition that was often held to the highest degree during her time. That would be the title and honor of the Etoile, or as you English-speakers call it, the Stars.”

“Uh… I mean, well, the history of the school was great and all Mrs Aihara, but… I was wondering about the students.” Yuzu chuckled softly and stood up, “Of course, about that. Let’s get yourself settled in actually while I speak of that.” She pointed towards a door marked for new students and walked around her desk as she began, “The student body has always been all-female, this was due to the original founders need for a justified world for the students of the higher-class families such as most of the body to be able to prepare their daughters for the world. The saddening part is that most of them already have had their lives prepared for them so they’re unable to experience all freedom’s such as living a life normally outside of expectations held by their families.” As they opened the door, Weiss stepped into the small room, fitted with a table and a student sitting bored out of her mind but suddenly appreciating the new visitors, “Ah! Jessica, please measure Weiss over here and give her the uniforms she will be needing!” Yuzu continued on, as if nothing had changed, “Of course as times changed and many of the freedoms from the more common children began to enthusiastically show within the upper-class, the academies lost all funding and slowly one-by-one until the Hanazono family was left to fully own the hill, sooo then we come full circle basically, Shizuma and her lover Aoi were found and we discussed the reopening of the academy, held to practice the faithful original ideas but the expand upon them with far more dedication to modern social and scientific focuses. You could almost say we prepare you students for the modern world better than the past has always tried to commit to!”

Weiss smiled softly, looking at the uniform presented to her and took in the sight. The one-piece dark midnight blue dress adorned with soft white lace outlines gave the dress a modern yet classical styling, representing years of history blended with the social designs of today. “Ah, the dress always reminds me of just how adorable my wife looked in her gown!” Weiss blushed slightly, holding the uniform as she listened to Yuzu giggle and think loudly, “It was such a beautiful day and we wore the same gown, it was just perfect because we were able to be together finally after so many battles we had with her grandfather and the council that ran our school… But alas, we must focus on the now. Your schedule should be printed out now along with your assigned dorm room. Do be responsible with your dorm space as you share with your fellow students, both future and current, also because our Dorm Mother we hired cares much for the history of the dorm rooms as well as the students!” She smiled leading Weiss back to the main office, handing her the paper, still warm from the print. The walk itself carrying her semester supplies was a slight challenge but as the clean and gothic dorms came into view, she could almost tell there were hints of modern updates made to it. The building remained gothic on its exterior, but the entrances flashed a modern update blending so neatly into the two alternating designs.

* * *

“I’m sorry, my little sunflower… But you must already have understood what would happen when you stood with me.” She looked down at the girl before her, hiding what feelings she lacked for the other. “I, Y, Yes Blake… I under, under…stand.” The woman hiding her face behind her hands as sniffles and little soft pants took up what silence there was, _Don’t do that to me sunflower… I can’t take it if you do. _She took the girl’s hands into her own, the tears from the saddened face finally revealed themselves to the world, “Here… Take my handkerchief… Let it wipe away the sadness so you may keep your happiness within and replace all of your lonely night with the memories and happiness of the future.”

The soft rag was given to the girl’s shaking hand, who clenched it tightly, almost trying to not let go of it as if it kept her standing, “Th… Thank you Blake… I, I promise, I will live happily and without regrets as you had taught me to live as well. I, I, must be selfish but I want to keep the memories we shared together, please.” She nodded, smiling as she attempted to wipe the tears away, the stains remaining unable to be removed. Blake Belladonna couldn’t help but see herself within the younger girl, “Of course my little flower, you may keep those memories if they will keep you safe from harm and danger. Now, run along now. You have a world to enjoy and a life to live.” The once-crying now _happy_ girl stood before Blake, flashing a wide smile and holding the handkerchief, “Please, you first Blake… I only wish to enjoy the garden just a bit more before I return to the others.”

Blake nodded and took one last look at her, “Of course… My little flower.” _My… little flame… _She backed away slowly, almost cautious of the realization of what she saw within the girl before turning and beginning her path,_ they’ll expect me at the café, I hope they understand today is not the right day… _She looked towards the dorms in the distance, _I’m sure Sienna is studying in the Tranquility Dorms right now, let’s go bug her. _She chuckled softly as she turned the corner and noticed a new face, trying to enter, “Uhh… How… Do I… Get in…”


	2. Luv(Sic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of introductions and tours, Weiss finally has become settled into the Academy. Now onto the first three-day break. What will Weiss be taken around to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize with what may seem like heavy-lore building but I'm actually just trying to have a bit of fun expanding characters. I know it may seem like boring filler so do skip this chapter if you do not feel like you'll be able to sit through it all.

“And that shall conclude today’s lesson. Now remember girls, do not let the fact that we will not have classes for three days mean that you can do all your homework right before it is turned in! Now then, enjoy the weekend and let us sing our final hymn of the day.” The teacher pulled out a small black book, opening it and began to recite, all of the students rose from their desks, books raised and open as well as they began to sing, Weiss stood along, still trying to find the hymn as she tried her best to follow along by voice. _My, my… Weiss you’re being adorable aren’t you… _Marisa looked over as she sang, giggling internally as she watched Weiss fiddle with the book. _Ah.. If only we spent more time together… _

_What page, what page?!! Marisa…. Heelllpp!!! _She kept looking around, slightly getting more distraught before Marisa’s hand reached over, holding her copy opened to the current lyric, _Oh thank god Marisa you life saver!!! _She smiled and began to sang proudly, her voice ringing along with the rest of the class in melodic fervor. _Ah… I see Blake is around today… She must be having a bit of fun for herself as well. _“_Weiss… Blake is at the window…” _She whispered softly and with such tease, watching as Weiss immediately focused onto where Blake could have been, “_M.. Marisa don’t say that…”_

“Excuse me… Sister, I do apologize but… I’m here to collect the student with holy water duties today.” Blake stood in the doorway, silently looking amongst the class as they all froze, whispering amongst each other as they watched the queen of the Academy stand before them, emanating the true power of her presence. “Ah yes, that should be… Weiss! Our newest addition… Go ahead and take her, I believe we already just about done with today’s hymn anyways.” Blake nodded and directed her attention towards Weiss, flashing a small but obvious smile to her, and her only. Weiss felt her cheeks rise in temperature as she fumbled through the rows of desks and joined Blake. Silently nodding to thank the teacher and followed the taller girl outside of the classes.

* * *

“So… Weiss, I assume you must be from a powerful family, yet… The name Schnee doesn’t seem to resonate from any names I have heard amongst my family, are you from a part of the world we do not do business in..? Or is it that you are apart of the lucky girls who were accepted without the dues owed?” The two walked next to each other, judging from Blake’s speed, Weiss could only garner that the task at hand was not so hastily needed allowing her to answer Blake’s questions, “I… Well, my true family would actually be of the Herstal name… My father, Sharon Herstal has mainly dedicated most of the company into developing the AI we’d imagine within science-fiction. The one’s who are able to learn by themselves, almost acting as if they were human, He said it was because when he was fresh out of school. He lost someone close for a time and felt very lonely and starved. He believed that with AI such as those, he could create something to help those who felt lonely and needed someone to talk or even have their attention pulled to if they were unable to join the rest of the world socially.” Blake nodded, only bringing a mindless question to Weiss, _Did she approve of my answer or acknowledge in understanding it..? _“W.. What about you Blake..? I don’t really keep tabs on other companies out of what my father deemed necessary and his list is actually quite small, only references to of course a single man and multiple separate entities all relating to the AI development world.” Weiss looked around, taking in the scenery as she noticed Blake was contemplating her answer.

Blake could only question how such a company could avoid her sight but to answer Weiss’s question she pondered quite heavily. She considered telling her what she would be taking on but felt it might even offend the young girl, however Blake wanted to be truthful… Even if it would still hurt her the most, she felt her chest clenching tightly as she began her answer. “Well, the Belladonna otherwise known as the Ozokawa’s have been authentically old royal blood within Japan under Ozokawa name. However, my great-great grandfather Joseph Belladonna married Kana Ozokawa in 1854, it was at the time Joseph Belladonna who was a famous banker invested heavily into shipping charters between Japan and America after the period of seclusion had ended. He had gotten astronomically rich at the time and well he met Kana when she had visited San Francisco. She enjoyed seeing the western world and my great-great-great grandfather Joseph was the most respectful soul to her. She felt a freedom that she was once quoted by my great-great grandmother as, ‘truly what was what coming to America was worth.’ They had my great-great grandmother in 1865, she went on to marry and then they had my great grandfather in 1905, during the great war. After 1918 my great grandfather who could understand Japan’s attempts to shift into the world’s politics at the time, foresaw great dangers ahead. He attempted to circumvent this by having what family would agree with him in Japan move out of the country, their safest place was hopping from the US in 1923, then flying out to the UK before 1930.”

Weiss attempted to follow along as Blake kept heavily detailing her family’s history and legacy, they almost found themselves at the church when Blake began to finalize everything. “I’m sorry about having gone on but to answer it simply, my family was rich off originally just charter shipping and then my grandfather heavily invested into the tech industry allowing us to surpass the riches from charter shipping now onto data shipping. I’m quite surprised… But anyways, we’re here at the church. Let us collect the holy water and deliver it for the convent so that they may continue with what they do.” Weiss tilted her head, realizing the noticeable lack of involvement Blake had with this job, “Blake… What is it about this position you wanted to take it..?” Blake looked down at Weiss realizing what she had asked and bit her lip, holding herself from answering with a quick response, “Well… That, is a good question…” She opened the door quickly, ushering Weiss into the church and quickly running towards the alter, “However Weiss, not everything needs to be answered today!”

* * *

The tall red-headed girl skimmed through the large leather-bound book silently, however feeling gazes around her, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be enjoying such a peaceful read. _My… My… No matter how far I try to run, my fans still seem to find me. _She sighed in comfort, knowing that she’d never be alone unless she willed it to her fans, for Pyrrha, Clarion Academy’s finest athlete was the greatest symbol and seen as the ‘Prince of Clarion’ to anyone who knew of her trophies and victories. She stood from the desk and shut the book softly, attempting to keep what peace there was within the Gothic library, still maintained to keep its authentic styling inside and out. She walked towards a center desk, book in hand. A girl stood behind the desk, shorter than her with long flowing straight hair, light-brownish skin almost glistening and smooth, “I apologize once again that you could not borrow the book as it is a reference piece.” Pyrrha nodded as she handed it to the girl, smiling softly, “It is completely fine, I only needed to look up something within the book.” She giggled softly as the other girl stood frazzled, “I see.. Yes, well most likely the main reason they kept it like this was probably because of this picture…” She opened the book quickly to reveal an old almost torn photo, representing the age behind it.

The photo itself depicted two women, one tall and standing firm while the other, frail but still soft-spoken. The girl on the left, her name was listed at the bottom, ‘Blake Belladonna’ while the girl on the right her name, ‘Cinder Fall’ The two girls stood together, smiling softly into the viewer showing the most happiness the two both shared between each other, “Ah yes, the oldest Etoile couple still standing… This beat the founder’s record didn’t it..?” The small girl nodded and closed the book, “Yes, the founder herself Shizuma had actually sent a gift to Blake in response to this record. Blake of course donated it to the dorms.” She chuckled awkwardly as she set the book behind the desk, to be sorted later, “I hope you enjoyed your visit however, might I say, being here just relaxes me a lot no matter what.” Pyrrha sighed softly and nodded in agreement, “The atmosphere is just so peaceful… I do enjoy it, ah my name how could I forget I’m..” “Pyrrha Nikos, you’re of the famous Nikos family who are known for their great athletes… I, sorry, everyone in the academy knows of you Pyrrha, even if they don’t watch the sports…” She took a breath and smiled, raising her hand, “Marisa Gomez, my family is famous for many South American rebuilds and protection of the rain forest.” Pyrrha shook the hand and nodded, “Charmed to meet you… You have a good day alright?” Marisa smiled and sat back down as Pyrrha walked away. Pyrrha of course, smiling as she enjoyed feeling the sun kiss her skin once again.

“B.. Blake!! Where are you taking us now?!” Weiss followed the faster woman by her hand as she was dragged towards the library, Blake happily laughing as she pulled Weiss with her, acting as if she were a small child. “Somewhere you’ll enjoy Weiss! It’ll be perfect, trust me!”


	3. Dreaming of Your Scent on my Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes back with more focus on the two main characters as it seems, I hope the last chapter hasn't... turned people away as much like I said before, but I wish y'all the best!
> 
> -Glistening Etoile

“So… Weiss…” Blake examined the small girl cautiously, the two of them pitted against each other over the chess board, the battle of wits was now coming to fruition as the girls examined their strategies over within their heads. “Blake, I will not let you distract me from beating you…” Weiss huffed softly as she moved her rook, Blake smirking as she took the piece easily from the girl to shocked astonishment, “Ah, but it seems you’re doing to so little… You know, it makes me think of a little wager on this, if you’d be so willing to accept it this late into the game.” Weiss took careful count of her pieces and sighed as she looked at her, “And what would that be then…?” She moved her queen, capturing Blake’s remaining knight’s leaving so few pieces on the board for either of them to distinctly know who will win. “I take you out this weekend if I beat you, and well, if you beat me then I won’t.” Weiss froze looking up at Blake, the taller girl smirking knowing she definitely broke her concentration, “I… Well… I mean, if you insist you will win Blake then I accept your challenge.” Blake immediately moved her priest within striking distance of Weiss’s king and chuckled, “Check.”

  
Weiss retorted as she shuffled her queen and smiled, “Mate.” She stood before Blake giggling softly as she sighed, “My, my, I haven’t had that much fun with chess since grade school when I played against my teacher, she often taught me the best strategy is when you can glance at your partner’s responses to any movements they make or are about to make.” Blake grumbled in defeat knowing she wouldn’t be able to so easily woo this one, “Of course, but that still allows me to attempt again, now Miss Schnee, fun and games aside, would you like to hang out this weekend? They’ll be opening the gates to the students in the dorms who are looking to either head into town or towards family. Knowing everyone they’ll rarely touch the town or family so it’ll be rare to find anyone else heading out.” Blake brushed her hair back before realizing Weiss began walking away, “Of course Blake, I’ve left my details on the board for you to contact… If you so dare of course!” Blake snatched the small slip containing Weiss’s number and smiled, reading it over and chuckling, “This girl… is definitely different.”

* * *

Weiss looked at the gate of Blake’s nearly gigantic mansion, oriental and so out of place compared to the rest of the neighborhood. It reminded her of Blake’s past as she had detailed. Giving her a question of how much her family stayed within their mixed roots. She couldn’t help but feel as if it outshadowed her own family’s modest house, yet it did by such a grand design. “Weiss, you’re… impressed by my family or something..?” Blake looked so modestly dressed, jeans and dark grey shirt, shadowed by her leather jacket and hair done up in a long ponytail which amazed Weiss at how well she pulled it off. “I.. Well, it’s… I… Yes, I am! I mean, it’s so huge the place must take up a few… acres..” She chuckled softly and grabbed Weiss’s hand, opening the gate to pull both of them into the front yard, “Why it’s about 4 acres, nothing too large…” Blake smiled and continued to lead them towards the garage, “Come along, we can make it into town a lot faster with one of my family’s cars.”  
They entered the smaller building that was off to the side, it revealed itself to be far more modern than most would believe, however the multitude of cars showing the difference of tastes, “Which one belongs to you…” She pulled a key down, unlocking a standard sedan, still luxurious from looks but far distant from the other more flashier cars, “I try not to show off a lot, it just helps me feel normal compared to the rest.” She smiled softly as she led Weiss towards it, “It’s a Fusion, I got it second-hand from a family friend who snagged it for my parents as a gift to me to learn how to drive, cheap and beautiful inside and out.” She smirked and rubbed the hood softly revealing the waxed surface, “I did all the cleaning and with the help of my family mechanic to restore any of the damaged parts internally.” Her smile grew into a cheeky grin, taking great pride in her vehicle. “Not that I’ve practically taken a fascination in cars, it’s mostly a personal pride of mine to have it in such a new condition. My dad happens to say otherwise however…” Blake unlocks the door helping Weiss inside, however her hand lingering upon the smaller girl’s shoulder just a tad bit longer than needed, leaving Weiss wondering what Blake was up to. The main door lifted open slowly, revealing the world to them both.

* * *

With a tremendous roar, the engine spurred to life, surprising Weiss slightly, “Sorry about that, I enjoy making the engine roar, it kind of… reminds me of myself, loving to be loud and obnoxious sometimes. But I’m still able to be tamed… Haha.” They slowly pull out of the garage and driveway onto the road leading into town, softly listening to the radio. “Hold on, I think this music is getting to me, can you select the first cd available?” She pointed to the small CD case next to Weiss’s foot, Weiss grabbing it and pulling a plain CD with the name “Nujabes? What’s that?” She inserted into the disc tray and watched it enter, “He was a early pioneer of Japanese Hip Hop, his music combined the influences of hip hop with the oriental twist, it just. There’s something about his music that’s so peaceful yet calming as you listen to it, what we’re gonna listen to however, is going to be a hexalogy that was never officially released by him but by a famous artist that was with him closely, ShingO2, he’s a rapper who lives out in Oakland. I enjoyed most of his work but the flow he put into this hexalogy is just so unique and almost story-like.” Blake smiled as the first song began to play, filling the silence of the car with the smooth beats of the bass along with the soft flute partnering themselves to the incoming guitar rhythms creating a relaxing atmosphere amongst both driver and rider. Weiss subtly began to enjoy and relax even more around Blake, the music itself supporting this. “This sounds so beautiful…” She smiled and looked over to Blake who couldn’t help but blush as she looked back, “Yeah… Just like you…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe we're digging deeper into the town and the characters' connections to each other, Haha, I hope you all enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the few attempts I had at writing were mostly about sexual relationships shared between two characters, however after rethinking and sitting upon my own desires and needs I realized most of it was self-projection within terms placed upon me about my circumstance. The only thing that pushed away from this would have to be someone I knew, and well, she did help quite a bit... Even if it was how you would say a Goddess attempting to change a Devil from its ways. I for one would say the Goddess left more than just a Devil after that day, She left an Angel that was lost and confused of where it should fly.

As they stepped out of Blake’s car, Weiss took a look at the mall itself, amused with its simple design compared to how the rest of the city had been so meticulous in its modern reimagination, “Wow… I didn’t realize the mall was so large and impressive, it just looks so simple on the outside.”

The structure itself, a large concrete enclosed building however many buildings taking place in decorating their entrances with elaborate and intriguing designs, fashion shops displaying their models proudly along with their own collections, the restaurants advertising deals on dinner and lunch. It provided a more unique vibe to the entire public place that gave Weiss a subtle nod and reminder on how different this was from her home.

“Yes, it is, I enjoyed this place since I was young, I believe I still will as I take over my family’s company and grow older as a person.” She smiled softly and took Weiss’s hand, surprising the smaller girl, “I… Well, may I have this tour then, Miss Belladonna?” Blake nodded in response, smirking as she began to lead them towards a simplistic main entrance, “Why of course Miss Schnee, I’d love to give you a _thorough_ tour of the mall…” Her response only could allude to so much, many of these meanings Weiss understood full-heartedly and blushed heavily as she silently stumbled along, helplessly following her from behind.

* * *

Pyrrha wandered within the mall, overhearing from local friends who had returned to town that a small band that had sprung up would be playing in the restaurant, they’d agreed to get drinks and maybe shop around before they arrived to enjoy the music. She considered about the future of what she’d consider, it was her last year and of course the rest of the student body would beg her to join the festivities before she graduated, it was only predicted by those who knew, however her being one of those at the heart of it all, would be careful to admit that in reality she didn’t care much for this situation,

“Pyrrha!! Long time no see!” She was pulled out of thought as one of her friends came running to her, a blond, just as tall as her, “Ah! Karla, how long has it been?!” She giggled holding her arms open ready to catch the woman, “It’s been a year by now! Oh my god! Oh my god!!! Shino!! You should have told me Pyrrha would look like a friggin hunk!” Pyrrha couldn’t help but stand there awkwardly now in reaction to what Karla had just called her, “Pfft… You might have just broken her now.” Shion, the shorter oriental girl joined the group, sipping her coffee patiently as she watched the over-zealous blonde retract from the hug, “I! I didn’t mean it literally Pyrrha! I’m sure you’ll be able to get a boyfriend after school!!! Maybe even one at the show…. Hahaha!” As Pyrrha rubbed her head hesitantly she chuckled along with Karla who knew of the girls’ awkward moments with relationships, “Karla… Pyrrha and I will cross that bridge when we consider it, right now we’re working on school alright? Ugh, besides that, how have you been Pyrrha? I’m hosting Karla for the week at my house however it may change if circumstances are to be… well, correct. Isn’t that right Karla...?” Pyrrha tried to refocus on both, realizing she’s been silent for the most part, “Ah… Yes, well ever since you guys left Clarion Academy after what, fifth grade? I’ve honestly just really stuck to what I’ve been doing, awkwardly now I’m nicknamed the ‘Prince of Clarion’ for some off reason, it’s not like I do much in terms of royalty… I just have a small following and such…” She smiled softly, returning to her reserved self after such an extreme display that the other two couldn’t help but giggle, “Just like we took bets on, we knew you’d end up popular down the line at Clarion, but yes, while I’ve been away in Japan focusing on family, Karla herself has been, well, in royal training supposedly. But in other terms… It seems…” Karla jumped holding Shion close and held her, “I’ve been acting for a movie!! About a princess!!!” Her over extreme show of happiness both shocked and surprised Pyrrha into what extent Karla could go to for announcing her happiness, “Ah! How great for you Karla!! Now… Why are you two back in town..?”

Pyrrha began her path again towards their favorite coffee shop both following her, “Well, my family has allowed me to finish my final year back in Clarion with you and Karla on the other hand is..” “I’m joining Clarion for the sake of it as well, however, they wanted me to join the Academy to do the Etoile Selection so that they may record it, I’m not sure how they’ll get through the Academy to do the recording… But I’ve basically been given a chance to return so we can finish the final year with each other!” As she ordered her drink, they smiled and paid for it, “Well, that’ll be great, I’m sure the Academy wouldn’t mind the returning of two more students even though they left for so long.” Grabbing her coffee, they gathered at a small table, relaxing as they watched people walk by, “So, who is this band supposed to be Shion, last I checked you knew them more?” Fumbling with her cup, Shion answered half-heartedly, “Well, they’re a group from Japan mostly but they’re made up of two American guitaraists, they seem to touch a bunch of different genres having released a couple albums here, and there, but they’ve yet to make it mainstream so I can only assume not many people will be there for them but for the food and to hang out.” She smiled and tossed the cup into the bin, smirking as it made it flawlessly, “Anyways, my brother is helping them in terms of a manager but not actually their manager, they don’t want to make anything official yet.”

* * *

They kept chatting however something caught Shion’s sight, noticing specifically another oriental girl, walking and followed by a shorter European girl, “Is… That Blake? Belladonna?!” She felt her blood slightly boil as she watched the two walk by, “And a girl with her, she must be…. Someone new… I can’t tell but the fact that Blake Belladonna is still here bothers me…” She grumbled lowly under her breath, fully reminded of the past, “Pyrrha, what’s happened with Blake since we’ve left?” Karla smiled, watching the two as they disappeared into a store to explore, “Ah… Blake, well, she and Cinder had become the Etoile partners two years ago, however… Cinder had moved on, she had, well…” She sighed, remembering how happy the girl was when everyone met her, “She had a good life but, as she always said, the brightest flames usually burned the shortest and she wanted to be as bright as a star.” She sniffled slightly trying to think of happy times yet a tear still trickled down her face, “She got her wish, Blake… Blake helped her succeed however, A week after they were crowned, Cinder fell deathly ill and was bed-ridden for weeks. No one would be allowed to talk to her, no matter who… The last person who ever did was Blake, and after that, she was…. She was buried where her family wished for her to be.” The two girls stared at Pyrrha, shocked and stunned at the news, “Yeah, I know… Not the greatest news to write home to but, it’s… It was news. Some say after Cinder had left us, Blake changed, but it didn’t matter to her fans, they wanted Blake to themselves…”

Blake looked in the distance, noticing Pyrrha in the coffee shop and considering breaking this unofficial tour to head over but the smaller girl distracted her. She knew full well who it was and could only feel the anger and pain from her, just rushing onto her like a bucket of ice-cold water, ready to numb and freeze her body. “Blake? Blake, is something the matter?” She turned away quickly, realizing Shion was going to look over, and immediately turned to Weiss, trying to hide her visibly-shaken attitude, “No, I was just thinking, the restaurant here is hosting one of my favorite bands, do you want to stay until then and see them? I promise, they’re decent.” She smiled softly, looking at Weiss who had been trying clothes on, “I, well, we can see about that after I get an opinion on this dress Blake…”


	5. The Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter's notes may have been... off-putting to some but I kind of felt like putting my own words and such in here kind of just helps, but rest to why I'm writing this to myself. I mean I've already said it once it's dedicated to a friend but, well. I forced myself to close that door off because I've hurt her once, and well after reopening that door, I decided I needed to close that door again. 
> 
> Blake if you're out there reading this, please know that I'm trying so hard to just make it not ache but even when I try not to, the only thing that can keep me from aching is trying to work so hard and just bringing my mind not to think of anything, I hope that in choosing to just not have you directly in contact with me would help but, I'm afraid not much can be done to fix that.

As the mall announced the time, Blake sat across from Weiss, enjoying their early dinner together silently, “So, how’s the cheesesteak Weiss?” She was attempting to not get any of her sandwich onto her blouse, “I, well, it is a challenge to eat without getting messy, how about your… Chow Mein? Is that how you pronounce it?” She giggled, taking a forkful of the noodle plate and nodding as Weiss finally took a bite of her food respectively, both of them silently and slightly groaning at the good taste of it. “My god, that just felt so heavy, normally I’d have a light sandwich but this, this definitely takes the top!” She smiled softly, enjoying the cheesesteak and sipping her soda, Blake drinking an iced coffee, “Yes. It is very good; However, Weiss I’d definitely take it easy, lots of small pieces so you might choke if you don’t chew before you swallow.” They both silently continued, enjoying the presence of each other as they took the sights of the mall around them, “Blake, I’ve considered what you asked about going to the restaurant and I would like to, it’d be fun to enjoy something that isn’t on my phone or computer for a change.”

Internally, Blake was ecstatic, “Oh, that’s great! Well, We still have about… mm, We got about 4 more hours til tonight, I can drop you off and allow you to get ready for tonight if that’s what you’d like?” She was wiping her hands of any mess and nodded, “Sure, that’d allow me to put some of the stuff I bought today away and maybe throw on something different… You’re not, planning on getting anything out of this are you..?” Blake chuckled, grabbing both empty trays and standing up, “Of course not, what do you take me for, some sleaze ball player? I’m not interested in one-night stands Weiss, I’m much more civilized than that… Now lets get you home alright?” She dumped what contents were left on it, setting the trays aside and helped Weiss carry some of the bags to her car.

* * *

As Pyrrha took one last look in the mirror, she smirked and posed dramatically, her small rose-red skirt accented by the dark leather jacket and white tank top gave her a preppy feeling, she smiled at her hair, elegantly cascading into a pony tail to rest on her shoulder, a fake flower wrapping the whole affair together, she smiled into the mirror one last time and left the bathroom, the sound of the band played throughout the building, resonating off the walls and mellowing out into a rock n roll sound.

_That day as I skillfully caught the second  
fly ball,_

_Will I ever lose the regret that even now_  
I still hold?  
  
I am still unable to throw away the 15  
years that have passed  
  
Life goes on, life goes on

She looked for her friends, slowly crossing through the tables and crowd, all focused onto the makeshift stage, in front of it a small group was dancing slightly but mostly cheering and listening along.

_On the evening news, someone died_  
somewhere  
  
The caster was moved to tears and  
so tomorrow  
  
Even those winds don’t change the  
that as we die  
  
The world goes on, as if nothing  
had changed.

“There you guys are! Jeez, when you said a table close to them, I didn’t think you meant right by the stage!!” Pyrrha exclaimed loudly, unsure of how she felt about being this close, “Don’t worry about it!! This is better than being right next to the speakers!!” Shion chuckled softly as she nudged Pyrrha lightly with her fist, “Besides!! This is better than being back at the dorms sleeping right now right?! My stuff will be sent over there first thing tomorrow anyways and last I heard AIhara-chan is with her wife here tonight! I think I see them over there by the bar!” She points towards them, Karla of course was ecstatic to see them, “Oh my god!! They haven’t changed since we were so young!! It’s almost as if they’re immortal!” She grew bubbly over the couple, smiling happy and nodding her head with the music as it continued.

_These tears are your tears,_  
beginning the 21st  
It’s a graceful rain, our  
new century!  
  
“Wow, this place is packed, do you think we’ll get a good seat?” Weiss investigated the window of the restaurant, even though the place was slightly packed towards one side, it still offered a decent amount of space. Blake smiled softly, not having spotted the three and opened the door, “Well, we’ll just have to see how close we can get to the music and it’ll be bearable to us. Which, speaking of, after you princess.” She smiled softly and held her hand out, allowing Weiss to take it and walking in, “Why thank you prince. Hahaha.” They walked into the room, taking a table three rows from the center of the stage, sitting down and looking at their menus immediately as their feet tapped to the song.

_These are your tears good_  
bye stone age  
  
It’s a graceful rain our new  
century  
  
These are your tears, good  
bye old century  
  
It’s a graceful rain our new  
century…

“Thank you! That was the English translation of Love Song of a New Century, written by our good friend Masafumi Gotoh! He sadly couldn’t be here with us today but his band is currently finalizing their new album! Anyways, enough of the covers. I believe you guys might be interested in this bit for all the lovers out there!” Joe removed his electric guitar and quickly grabbed a stool as well as the acoustic provided by his friend. The lights dimmed and focused solely on him as the rest of the band began to relax and rest until the next song, “But also this song goes specifically, to someone I care deeply about. She means a lot to me; This goes out to you Dana. I love you.” He lifted his hand, taking a deep breath and began to strum. The soft acoustics taking over and bringing a far more calming vibe to the restaurant allowing the patrons to begin speaking in hushed tones.

_We’ll swim to the center of_  
the ocean  
  
Begin, to investigate the  
notion that the world’s  
  
got more than the two  
of us

Blake after setting her menu down began to notice Weiss, her soft pearl-white hair wavy and almost silk-like in detail surrounding her shoulders, her white jacket from the chilly afternoon revealed her more modest clothes, a simple white dress with a black belt, adorned with flower outlines randomly placed throughout the dress. Blake could swear almost for certain that it’s a possibility white was her favorite color. “So, Weiss; I assume you must be wondering why I took such an interest in you on the first day right?” Weiss not moving her focus from the menu only perked slightly to notify her, “Well regarding that Blake, I am now. So, why the interest in the new girl like me?” She kept examining the food and smiled, only wondering how Blake looked beyond it.  
  
_You’re the air in my lungs_  
You’re the song on my tongue  
that keeps me singin’ over  
over  
  
Oh baby, you spin me around  
Just like I always want you  
to baby, I figured you out  
  
You keep me spinning  
with the things that you  
do.

“Anyways, I was wondering Pyrrha if you’ve noticed the girl Blake has been with lately.” Shion whispered softly to Pyrrha, Karla of course, distracted by the song and very focused on it. “Hmm? Weiss? Oh yeah, everyone knew her because of her family and the fact that well, her name was quick to spread because of Blake, hell I found it strange that her ‘fans’ practically distanced themselves immediately as they watched Blake follow Weiss around like a cat to a mouse…” Shion raised an eyebrow, assured of her curiosity and continued to pursue it, “Well yes, but have you noticed anything with her? We’re all in the same grade and you have her class don’t you? I’m sure of it.”

Pyrrha, surprised that Shion knew of this information was hesitant, “Uhh, to have you somehow know this, amazes me. But yes, we do have the same class. I mean, Blake is just, three to four seats away from me but, I mean. It does look like she seems more, open now.” Pyrrha tried to smile, Shion’s invasive knowledge somewhat scaring her, “Well, I did go to the school and asked some of my old friends that were still there about it. It was just, curiosity to say the least.” Shion shrugged, relaxing back in the seat as she focused on the song once more, her curiosity for the moment, on pause to say the least to anyone’s knowledge in the table, “Of course… Shion.” Pyrrha sighed and casually sipped her drink, only wondering what had changed Shion since she left for Japan.

_We were proof that_  
perfection can exist  
and the truth is it  
will break my heart  
  
to miss one day, one  
hour, one moment  
here with you

“Here are you dishes girls, and might I say Blake, looking good today haha. I’ll see you online later right? For the match? Because I swear to god, I got pissed when I had to take over after you freakin left jungle open just for that attack.” Shannon grumbled lightly as she handed both plates to the two, Weiss enjoying a simple sirloin grilled to her preference. Blake of course enjoying her fish soft tacos, combined with salsa and chips. “Hey, it wasn’t my fault that the players we were against were baiting me with something I hadn’t realized so soon! I’ll make it up and get you to global on your account! I promise! Haha!” She smiled and watched as Shannon left, happily laughing as she left them two.

“Such a gamer too Blake? I can only wonder what other hobbies you have up your sleeve…” Weiss rolled her eyes amused at the recent moment and began to cut into her steak, enjoying the grilled sear that was on it. “Hey, everyone’s got to have their de-tox, mine just happens to be realistic and fun, how about your’s princess?” She smirks, assuming full well what Weiss’s favorite hobby is, “Look, I can play games! But I enjoy reading and writing a bit more!” She took a drink from her glass and sighed, “Ah yes, writing and reading such a fantastic hobby. I think you’ll be a wonderful writer. I’d love to read some of your unpublished works Weiss.” She teased lightly, smiling as she ate her taco, “Hmph, well if that’s what you want I’ll give you a piece of it one day.”

They continued to mingle in their own private bubble, out of the corner of their eye, what they didn’t know is the fact that Shion wasn’t far from them, watching them as Pyrrha and Karla both listened to the band play. Their next song taking over the sounds of the restaurant.

_You say ‘good morning’_  
when it’s midnight!  
Going out of my head  
alone in this bed!  
  
I wake up to your sunset,  
and it’s driving me mad  
I miss you so bad and  
my heart, heart, heart  
is so jet-lagged  
  
Heart, heart, heart is  
so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, hear is  
so jet lagged, is so  
Jet-lagged

Miu and Yuzu of course drinking at the bar watched both groups hesitantly, Yuzu was on her phone texting someone, “And, I have told him. Well, this… Will be interesting wouldn’t it dear?” Miu looked over to Yuzu then kissed her cheek, “I don’t know, I seem to recall the fact that my older half-sister getting all of our old friends to help her chase me down and stop my surprise marriage was far more interesting than this.” She chuckled softly and pecked her lightly on the cheek, “Of course, Sharon will find it interesting… But, I fear other parties may get involved with Weiss soon enough, do you think Sharon was smart enough to let her daughter travel out by herself to her new home and town by herself?” Yuzu stared at her phone, noting that the message had been read, “I, believe whatever Mister Herstal wants for her daughter is practically what all parents would most likely strive for.”

She perked up from her phone, placing it into her pocket and smiling before picking up her own drink, “Sharon wants to give his daughter the hope that he had strived for, all his life. Why else do you think he’s chosen us to take over and keep an eye on her if we see her while he’s off working?” Miu smiled cheekily and took the drink, “Because he knows that pushing boundaries was a horrible idea with his first love so he doesn’t want to do it again with his first child Yuzu. Now then, shall we enjoy the music or do I need to remind you about the horrible attempt at French class you had, I’m surprised you can even understand half of the song right now.” The two began to drink and listen, enjoying the rest of the evening.


End file.
